Beauty and the Beast
by Derriwynn
Summary: Twilight Princess: Beauty and the Beast style. Ganondorf wants out of his demonic form and Zelda has to break his curse. Can he make her love him and give him back his humanity? Zelda/Ganondorf
1. Chapter 1

I am so sick of the cold. It is the first thing I feel when I get up in the morning, and the last stinging sensation to brush my skin at night.

It wasn't like this in the desert. It was brutally hot, the sun beating down on me every single day. Here, the winds are cool to the point of frigid.

To think I coveted this…this mess. What was I thinking? I suppose I should have stayed in Hyrule for longer than a day at a time, but I always had somewhere to be, some other kingdom to visit.

That was so long ago. Over two hundred years. Now I'm just the ghost that roams the castle. Even she won't look at me. She hates me, and I honestly don't blame her. I took everything from her…again.

I knew she was the same woman I met before being banished to the Sacred Realm. The beautiful, headstrong princess who wouldn't put up with my shit, no matter how many times I threatened her, her father, and her kingdom. Hell, she dressed as a boy to escape me, and succeeded in doing so…until one slip up on her part led me right to her.

This didn't hinder her brilliance, though. She stood defiant in that pink orb of magic, her blue eyes watching me carefully. I think she knew in the back of her mind that I could never hurt her, nor would I ever try. She meant too much to me. Something about her smile…even when she was only smiling for the Hero…it hypnotized me in a way that words cannot express.

She didn't let the other sages execute me like they wished. Instead she looked right at me upon my judgment, whispering so only I heard what she echoed. "You will come back, Ganondorf."

And then she was gone.

I was locked in the Chamber of the Sages for one hundred years before they came for me. With a blade that had no doubt been forged to banish evil they appeared. Even the one from my very own tribe. The betrayer. I hated her. I hated all of them, and I let it be known.

"You fools really think you can keep me here? I am the King of Evil!"

"Not for much longer, you're not," said the Sage of Shadow. How I wanted to kill them all, but my Triforce's power had waned in the years when my magic was weakened, my powers all but left me. The only thing holding me alive was my curse of immortality.

They chained me to a huge stone in the middle room of my tribe's temple, speaking of the judgment of the gods that lay before me. Fuck that, I thought. I would not die in chains like some crazed animal, but before I could shout one single spell, the Sages plunged the sword into my abdomen.

Pain I had only felt in nightmares shot through me, and I knew I would be dead soon. My eyes closed and I slumped forward, the bondages around my wrist still holding me in an upright position. But then something happened. Her voice echoed in my mind, just as it had in the chamber a century earlier.

"You will come back."

With newfound strength I did not know existed, the mark of the gods on my hand lit up, and I awakened. I gritted my teeth, pulling with all of my strength until the manacles around my wrists shattered like bits of glass. Insanity was growing inside of me, the need to destroy that which confined me was like alcohol on my lips.

I charged forward, knocking the ghostly Sage of Water out of existence, the blade still wedged between my ribs. The pain was nearly unbearable, but I still managed to free myself. They could not kill me.

Suddenly, though, I felt myself being sucked into a vacuum, a vortex to another dimension. It was then I fell, becoming a haunted spirit. I had no body, no soul, and for the most part, I did not exist. Only upon taking my demon's true form could I return to the world of light, as decreed by my Goddess, Din.

And here I am, trapped in this hideous form. I cannot even touch the woman I desperately want to hold in my arms, because these arms don't even belong to me. They are that of a monster.

Nothing is worse than feeling like a helpless, wounded animal, but that is what I am. And I cannot escape it until the Twilight is lifted.

All I can do is stare at her.

It frightens her. I hate that most of all. She was not to fear me; she was to be by my side. But she is not. Instead, she is wandering the corridors, looking for an escape. And again, I do not blame her.

I just wish this infernal Twilight would go away.

I want my body back. I want to hold her more than anything. I'll be damned if I'll let anything stand in my way. Tonight I shall appeal to the gods. Tonight, I will get my humanity back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of the story based off of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. This is from Princess Zelda's POV.**

--

He is always here.

I can't get him away from me, and I can't seem to escape his ever present stare.

It sends chills down my spine most of the time, the way his bright gold eyes study my every move, as if he is just waiting for me to slip up, to fail. Well, I will not allow him the pleasure of seeing me lose my kingdom, my mind, or my heart. Not to him.

Not to anybody.

I am not the stupid little Princess who sits in her room, awaiting her rescuer. I bear the Triforce of Wisdom for gods' sake! I can hold the fate of the world in my hand if I so desire!

But I don't. I've never desired to control the power of the gods completely. No, that was for him. Or so he thought.

He is a demon of hideous proportions. His heart surely twisted him into this, by some will of the gods he became what he is because of his icy demeanor.

He is half man, half boar. His red mane flows down his back, his razor sharp fangs glint in the moonlight. He has been transformed into the demon of lore, the creature the fabled hero once fought and destroyed.

But those are only legends. Or at least they were. Now…I'm not certain of anything. The stories I was told as a young child seem to be coming true, and I cannot help but feel in the back of my mind that it is partially my responsibility.

The Twilight is said to judge those who enter it, transforming the wicked and cruel into monsters in their own right. Clearly he got his just dues.

The Twilight had no effect on me. I'm not entirely certain why, but I feel Nayru saw fit to keep me in my current form, perhaps to escape him.

And yet, something is holding me back. Something in those golden eyes sparks of humanity, and I cannot hate him. He made a mistake, proof that he is, or once was, a human.

But he should have learned from his mistake! Instead, he took my kingdom, forcing my father into exile…

My father was weak, though. He could not govern the people of Hyrule as they needed. I wish he could have seen that I could…that I can do it…that I will yet do it.

Ganondorf can keep me here no longer. I will find refuge outside of these castle walls. I will no longer be the ghost of a woman, hiding in his hideous shadows.

Tonight, I will become the princess of ancient myth. I will escape my fate of falling to the Demon King, and I will find my father.

Tonight, I will restore my pride.


	3. Chapter 3

"You…did…WHAT?!"

The Great Fairy, Almatrea, stood in front of me, a calm smile etched on her face. A face I so desperately wanted to tear off at the moment. She admitted it was she who had cursed me, apparently under the "orders of the divine." Bullshit.

"You heard me, Ganondorf. I have strict orders that I obey. You are to stay in this form until your goddess sees fit to…redeem you, which, according to her, may never happen. You can growl at me all you like, I do not fear you. I put you in this form, only Din can salvage your pathetic soul now."

I paced back and forth, my anger bubbling up and out of my chest. "I came to you in my hour of need , Almatrea, and THIS is how you repay me?! You listen to some deity that is neither here nor there, instead of listening to the man in front of you! Goddesses be damned, I left the Princess alone UNGUARDED for this?! This is…this is madness!"

"THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR DEFYING THE GODS, GANONDORF! I AM UNDER THE LAW OF DIN, AND SHOULD YOU SPEAK SLANDER OF HER AGAIN, I SHALL END YOUR HOPES OF HUMANITY THIS INSTANT!" roared the fairy.

I bit my lip, a feral growl shooting from my throat. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me," came the bitter response of the white haired woman. I cringed internally.

"Well what must I do?! Give back my Triforce?! Never! I would never give up that which was entrusted to me by the goddesses!"

"Lies. You took the power, Ganondorf. You were not entrusted with it and you know it! This is your punishment, this is your just dues! Had it not been for your goddess you would have been dead when the sages plunged the sword into your abdomen! But she, unlike creatures with sin, took pity on you and saved you. And yet you continue to defy her. You are nothing more than an animal, the goddesses can see that. An animal that, had it been left up to me and the rest of Hyrule, would have been dead long ago. I am NOT divine, and I could care less if you lived or died. But I work under the goddesses, and because of them I spared you with a hex. You deserve much worse, but it seems that even death would have been more pleasant for you than your…current predicament, and we mustn't have you feeling any sort of relief until you learn your lesson."

I looked at the floor. She was wrong. She had to be wrong. Din, why did you forsake me?!

"Ganondorf, you stopped listening, didn't you? I don't even know why I try. Anyway, take this Twilit rose. When the last petal falls, you will either regain your human form, or you will remain a monster forever. Or you might even die. It really depends on what Din decides to do with you. Now, return to your castle, or rather, the Princess's castle."

Almatrea handed me a single speckled rose. It glowed with an unearthly light, black blocks hovering over it. This was my only salvation? A stupid rose would determine my fate? Ridiculous.

"Almatrea, how do I break the spell?" I asked, my brow furrowing in the most beastly of manners.

She smiled at me once more, calm face replacing the thundering gaze of an enraged demi-god. "You must show that you have a heart worth redeeming. You must prove yourself worthy of the love of a…certain person. And you must make that person prove their love to you before the Twilit rose withers and dies. If you fail, only the goddesses can show mercy on your soul. Goodbye, Ganondorf, and good luck."

With that, I found myself transported back outside the cave in the western corner of the Gerudo Desert. I kicked a rock off the cliff I stood on, wondering for a moment why the goddesses chose to take mercy on me. They certainly had not shown compassion for my people. Skulls littered the grounds of what was once my people's greatest achievement, the Spirit Temple. A bitter laugh escaped my lips at the thought that it now stood as a prison for those accused of heinous criminal acts…acts that I committed, but was never punished for until now.

The goddesses had seen fit to destroy my people, but not me, the monster who was selfish enough to betray them and leave them all alone. Perhaps Almatrea was right. Perhaps I was no more than an animal, something not worth the air in Hyrule.

As I stood thinking about my past, Zelda's face rushed through my mind once more. Could she help me break the spell? She did bear the Triforce of Wisdom, after all. Maybe she would know what to do…if she even agreed to help me…which was a slim chance. A very slim chance. Hell, I was more likely to be smacked in the face by a poe than have the Princess help me.

And as I stood longer, I felt the rose in my hand get lighter. The first petal had fallen to the ashen sands below my feet. Time was of the essence, and I was running on an hourglass built by the gods.


End file.
